Lustclan
by Mama Night
Summary: Lustclan is a clan all about lust
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've decided to do a lustclan story!** **These are only the allegainces and there will be updates soon!**.

 _ **Lustclan**_

 **Leader-** Rainstar- Baeutiful she-cat with very tight core and very submissive but believe it or not; she hates mating

 **Deputy-** Crystalheart- Pure white georgus she-cat and a slut

 **Medicine cat-** Silverwing- Amazing silver she-cat but hates mating

 _Mother to Goosepaw's kits- Feather_ paw, Applepaw, and Dawnpaw

 **Med apprentice-** Goosepaw- White tom that loves to rape Silverwing at night

 **Slaves (Unworthy members of Lustclan and used as sex toys)**

Snowbird- Pure white she-cat

 _Mother to Ivypelt and Brakenslash's kits: Nightkit, Littlekit, Hearthkit, Pouncekit, and Leapkit_

Ashlily- Dark gray she-cat with darker flecks

 _Ivypelt's personal slave_

 _Mother to Ivypelt's kits: Lilykit, Mosskit, and Fluffykit_

Nightsplash- Black she-cat with a white splash mark

 _Shadowclaw's personal slave_

Roseheart- Light ginger tabby she-cat with darker flecks

Saltpelt- Light gray tom with darker flecks

 _Father to Appledusk's kit: Maplepaw_

 **Warriors**

Squirrelheart- Light ginger she-cat

 _Apprentice- Dawnpaw_

Lilyheart- Light gray she-cat with darker spots

 _Apprentice- Featherpaw_

Mallowheart- Ginger tom

Ivypelt- Dark gray tom with white patches

 _Apprentice- Maplepaw_

Brakenslash- Dark brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice- Shrewpaw_

Sheepleap- Fluffy grey she-cat

 _Apprentice- Applepaw_

Daisyheart- Cream she-cat with light ginger markings

Nightfeather- White she-cat with black spots

Shadowclaw- Black tom

Shadowpelt- Black tom with a white paw

Lionclaw- Golden tabby tom

 _Apprentice- Mangopaw_

Oakpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice- Willowpaw_

Foxtuft- Ginger and white tom

 _Apprentice- Littlepaw_ PebblefurDark gray she-cat who hatesmating **Apprentices**

Dawnpaw- Light gray tom with a large cock

Featherpaw- Slutty gray she-cat

Applepaw- Brown tabby tom

Maplepaw- Calico she-cat

Shrewpaw- Dusty brown tom

Mangopaw- Calico tom

Willowpaw- Gray she-cat

Littlepaw- Brown tabby she-cat who hates mating and has the tightest pussy in the whole forest

Goosepaw- Gray tom who loves to rape Silverwing

 **Queens**

Iceheart- Pure white she-cat ( _expecting Foxtuft's kits)_ Scarletwing-Calico she-cat who was raped _(mother to Dawnpaw and Shadowpelt's kits- Flamekit, Rosekit, Thrushkit)_ Softpelt- Gray she-cat ( _expecting)_

 **Elders**

Rockpelt- Gray tom

Lunasong- Grey she-cat


	2. Chapter one: The fall of Rainstar

**The first chapter of Lustclan!**

Rainstar stood at the edge of lust rock and sighed. "Another day in this pitiful clan" she mumbled to herself. She turned her glance to the exit of camp, where she saw Lionclaw and Shadowpelt talking. They looked at her with a grin and left camp. Rainstar sniffed the air and jumped down from lust rock to follow the two.

She follwed their scent to an abandoned badger den. The scent of badger was stale, like the mother badger has left a couple moons ago. _Maybe five moons ago_ Rainstar thought as she cuatiously padded up to the den. "Well hello, _Rainstar"_ Lionclaw meowed, pulling her into the den. "What are you two doing here?" she meowed, keeping her claws unsheathed.

"Oh...you know. Just, true lustclanners!" Shadowpelt hissed, jumping ontop of the leader and pinning her. "Argh!" Rainstar hissed, lashing at him and scratching the top of his nose. She snarled and instantly slammed his member inside of her tail hole. Rainstar hissed, kicking her backlegs, but to no avail.

"S-shadowpelt! I-i'm your littler m-mate!" She mewed, the sound being muffled by Lionclaw shoving his penis into her jaws.

"That may be true...Rainstar!B-but your not l-loyal to lustcla- Ahh!" Shadowpelt was cut off by the pleasure he was feeling. His sister's walls clamping down on his erect member as he came into her, shooting his seed into her, spreading millions of tiny sperm cells going to her eggs and fertilizing them.

Rainstar tried to fight back her own cum but when lionclaw stuck inside his member she gave up, and came.

"That easily, eh?" he chuckled as he started to thrust. Rainstar gave a small moan as he continued to hit her g-spot, gradually getting louder and louder the more he hit it. Shadowpelt slid under her and started licking her nipples.

"O-ohh..." Rainstar shut her eyes in pure bliss as they fucked her.

Lionclaw chuckled as he picked up speed and came into her, eyes shut in pure bliss as he did. "For a virgin. You did very well!" Shadowpelt meowed, still ontop of her. "Get off me, Shadowpelt! Or your both exiled! You can't rape the leader!" Rainstar hissed. "I think we can, _Rainstorm_!" Shadowpelt brought up her warrior name.

"Thats _Rainstar_ , to you! You traitor!" Rainstar hissed back, struggling to get up. "Your name is Rainstorm from now on!" A familiar voice called her name. "C-crystalheart?" Rainstar meowed.

"The one and only!" Crystalheart meowed. "Thats right! Crystal _star_ is leader and _i'm_ her deputy!" Lionclaw remarked. Rainstar fought back tears. "N-no! You can't do this to me! Starclan won't grant you the power of leadership! Not whilst i'm around!" The words slipped out. "Hmmm, Then how about we kill you? Or better yet, let the clan rape you to their hearts content?" Crystalheart suggested.

Rainstar fought back tears as they dragged her back to camp, tying her up to the giant willow in the middle of camp. The clan gasped in shock at their leader, bound and gagged. "Cats of Lustclan! Rainstar has betrade us! As punishment she will be tied to this tree for until the day she dies!" Rainstar let tears form in her eyes her clanmates stared at her with shocked eyes.

"You can't do that to Rainstar! She's the _leader_!" Silverwing objected. "That may be so, but she is not loyal to Lustclan!" Lionclaw stepped in on the arguement. "Enough!" Crystalheart hissed. "You may chiose how you want to rape Rain _storm_. If you get her pregnant she will have to bear they're kits. Now, Lionclaw is deputy and i must go with Silverwing to the lust stone" Crystalheart meowed, padded out of camp with the medicine cat.

 **I liked this one! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
